


A new family

by triggered_lizard



Series: A new life, but haunted by the past [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Healing, Hive Mind, Holding Hands, How Do I Tag, Hugging, I just want to see them happy, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M, Ralph (Detroit: Become Human) Loves Flowers, They are all a happy family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Unconditional Love, also a lot of smiling, because that is what they deserve, blushy boys, both jerry and ralph are precious boys who need protection, i just now realized that this is basically written from jerrys perspective, ive never written fluff before so i dont know how it turned out, jerry loves ralph more than his own life, no beta we die like men, ralph is a nervous trainwreck, shy ralph, theres a lot of dialogue just saying, this is the frozen jerry btw, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggered_lizard/pseuds/triggered_lizard
Summary: A few weeks after Jerry had found Ralph wandering in their Pirate's Cove, lost and confused, he got a message from another Jerry. The Jerry and their shared friends were escaping to Canada and invited them along. It was risky, but he was willing to take that chance. For him, and for Ralph.Was this their chance of a happier life?
Relationships: Jerry(s) & Ralph (Detroit: Become Human), Jerry(s)/Ralph (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: A new life, but haunted by the past [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742737
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	A new family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Christah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christah/gifts).



> Just a heads up that I've never written any sort of fluff before, so this might be either good or complete garbage. I did have a fun time writing it though, so I hope you all enjoy it :3

Jerry hugged his coat tighter around his body and redid his grip on his duffle bag. Despite being an android, he could still feel the cold breeze that chilled his synthetic skin. 

He didn’t understand why people even went outside in these dire times, as he knew humans were more sensitive to the cold weather. He constantly saw homeless androids roaming the streets with poor means of protection from the weather.

Speaking of homeless androids, he had to find a certain one that didn’t do too well in the cold, as he had a damaged heat regulator. He had been to the scrapyard earlier to help his friend out by finding the missing part for him, but with little to no success. He contemplated giving the android his own, but he knew that being frozen stuck wasn’t an ideal situation for either of them. Luckily, he had found a scrapped android whose regulator was still intact.

He adjusted his coat one more time before looking around. No one was there, so he slipped into a side street. He carefully crawled under the netting that restricted the area for cars, careful not to tear his coat or bag on the jagged metal wires.

Even the graffiti on the walls seemed colder as he grazed the faded lines with his fingertips. He brushed the layer of frost off on his coat.

It was in times like these he envied the androids who remained set to their programming. They couldn’t feel the hatred of the world. The frost that tore through their skin. The pain from being shot at by the police. Still, there was a part of him that pitied them. They had a purpose in life, which deviants didn’t have.

Freedom wasn’t a purpose. Fighting for it, maybe? But living on the streets certainly wasn’t something anyone would desire; both android and human.

But contrary to many other deviants; he had found a purpose. To protect and love someone regardless. Someone who needed it.

He rounded the corner of a small warehouse, spotting the tiny shelter they had put up a few days ago. A thick layer of snow covered the makeshift tent, making it sag heavily at the top. Four taps against the fabric alerted the android inside that he meant no harm.

He opened the tent carefully. No harsh movements, he told himself. It was slightly warmer inside, but not nearly warm enough as the hunched-over figure in the corner of the room shivered.

“Ralph” he whispered and let the bag drop onto the ground with a light thud. The android didn’t answer but peaked his head up from under a blanket. Jerry dragged the duffle bag over to where he sat.

“Ralph was scared Jerry had left him for good this time,” he slowly unwrapped his hand from the thick woolen blanket and reached out for Jerry’s. “You’re cold,” his other hand extended to cage Jerry’s hand in his own, transferring the little heat he had.

Jerry opened the duffle bag with his free hand, pulling a functioning heat regulator out from a piece of cloth. “I finally found one,” Jerry gave Ralph a warm smile and showed him the small, but crucial chip. “I brought extra blankets too if we need them.”

Ralph let go of his hand, revising the bag. He pulled out a thick fleece blanket, hands feeling the soft texture. It caught on some of the jagged pieces of plastic where his skin had been damaged, but he didn’t pay it any mind. He didn’t want it for himself so he wrapped it around Jerry’s shoulders instead. “You’ll be warm soon.”

“You too if you let me change your regulator,” Jerry did a full body scan on him, checking if he would need anything else. He sighed at the many system errors that popped into his vision.

[Model WR600 #021 753 034] 

[System errors found] 

[Severe burn damage, contact CyberLife for repairs]

[Malfunctioning heat regulator, contact CyberLife for repairs]

[left optical unit damaged, contact CyberLife for repairs]

[Scan unit deactivated] 

[Minor damage to the cognitive chip, contact CyberLife for repairs]

[Thirium levels at 29%, refuel main thirium reservoir]

He would scream if he heard even one more `contact CyberLife for repairs` in his life. He had seen the error constantly displayed when he was still hive-minded with the other Jerrys, along with other damages that each Jerry had gotten as a constant buzzing reminder that they were slowly breaking apart.

Ralph grabbed his hand again and pulled him back to reality. “Sorry Ralph, I just had to scan you to see if we need anything else.” It was certainly going to be some long weeks forward if they weren’t able to replace the damaged parts.

“Ralph is not in good shape, is he?” Ralph rubbed Jerry’s palm with his thumb as if he was trying to comfort himself. He would have told him if he had any damages himself, but his scanning system had short-circuited when he had gotten attacked a few months back.

Jerry hesitated for a moment. “You’ll be fine” he reassured, but he wasn’t sure if it was for the other android or himself. “Do you mind lifting your shirt?” It was way easier to get access to the biocomponent this way. Ralph unwrapped himself from the thick blanket and lifted the shirt to his chest, the damages of his skin on full display.

From experience Jerry knew that Ralph was unable to deactivate his skin by himself, so he placed his palm tenderly beside where the opening of the thirium pump and heat regulator would be. The skin slowly retracted, exposing the bumps and tears on the surface of his synthetic interior. He opened the panel and placed it in his lap.

He could feel Ralph watching him closely, but he did not pay it any mind. He removed the damaged biocomponent and gave it to Ralph. The new one fit perfectly, as Jerry had expected. Ralph reacted immediately; his shiver gone in an instant. “Better?” Ralph nodded, smiling in gratitude.

The panel clicked into place and skin covered the plastic again. Jerry repositioned himself so that he could sit beside Ralph. He held the other close to share some heat. Ralph wrapped his arm around the other’s waist and rested his head on Jerry’s shoulder. It didn’t help much for his internal heat, but it did warm his heart to the point where it felt like the thirium inside it was boiling.

“I found another Jerry today. The one you call Jeremy,” Jerry announced quietly. Ralph turned to him with wide eyes. “He is planning on crossing the border to Canada. There was a woman with him, and a little girl.”

“K-Kara? And the little girl? They’re safe?”

Jerry hummed in response, catching the wide smile the other android gave him. He took a visual picture and saved it in his memory card for later. “Good. That’s very good. They have to be safe,” Ralph muttered to no one in particular, his smile never leaving his face. “Ralph is very fond of the little girl, so it would have been a shame if she got hurt. Truly a shame.”

“Why is that?” Jerry enjoyed listening to Ralph talk, because he always radiated an excited aura whenever he got to talk about what he loved, such as flowers, animals, and his self-proclaimed family.

“Because Ralph thinks she would have loved his flowers. The little girl reminds him of a daffodil.” Jerry nodded, urging Ralph to go on.

“Daffodils represent a new beginning, a new life. They are in the Amaryllidaceae family and bloom in warmer temperatures during springtime. Kara and the little girl were on the run. They tried to find a new life away from humans. Ralph understands them; humans are nasty. Ralph remembers them well.”

“Would you like to meet them again?” Ralph immediately nodded, grinning at the idea of meeting the people he considered family. “Let’s go tomorrow, to the border. We will meet them again!” Jerry adapted the voice he usually used for kids to excite them and make them happy. It wasn’t intentional, but he knew it was a voice that made the other android happy.

“Ralph would like that very much,” he scooted closer to the android, almost to the point where he had snuggled up in the other’s lap. His fingers slid through the blonde’s hair carefully. It wasn’t particularly soft, but he didn’t expect fully shampooed hair from someone who had lived in an abandoned house for weeks.  
Moments later, he heard Ralph’s simulated breathing go quiet, signaling he had entered standby mode. Jerry closed his eyes but stayed fully alert to protect the resting form beside him.

\-----------------------

Jerry woke up Ralph with a soft kiss to his temple. He hoped it wasn’t inappropriate as they hadn’t known each other for very long, but it just felt right at that moment.

Seconds later Ralph exited standby mode. He had to sleep so that his thirium pump didn’t use unnecessary energy that might cause him to shut down completely. Jerry didn’t want that, so he would rather stay awake for a few hours guarding the android than to take that risk.

“Good morning” Ralph muttered when he opened his mismatched eyes to meet Jerry’s green ones.

Jerry smiled at him and helped him up from where he had curled up in the other's lap. Ralph swayed slowly as he stood up. His joints made clicking noises as he stretched his legs in a desperate attempt to regain his balance. Jerry's hands went on either side of his shoulders to keep him still, but only for a moment.

"Jeremy contacted me. They will be crossing the border in about half an hour," Jerry informed his friend, rubbing small circles on the other's shoulders.

"How long does it take to get to the border?" Ralph regained his balance to an acceptable state and shrugged Jerry's hands off of him.

Jerry wouldn't be lying if he said he missed touching Ralph. It didn't need to be anything major, but just something simple to remind each other that they weren't alone anymore. It didn't matter if it was cuddling tightly to each other or just a finger on his shoulder, though he certainly preferred the former.

Jerry instead started to pick up the blankets they had collected and folded them neatly into his bag. "Twenty minutes I believe," he folded another blanket. Blue, green, brown, and yellow stripes forming a pleated pattern. He held it up for a moment, scanning the colors for their codes. His eyes darted to Ralph, who tended to some weeds that had sprung up between the cracks of the asphalt.

He sighed, noting that only the green color matched Ralph. The blanket got placed with the others as he zipped it shut.

"Are you ready to go Ralph?" He crouched down to where Ralph had so tenderly helped the weeds get more space for growing. The android nodded and brushed the asphalt dust off of his hands.

Fortunately for them, the weather was way better than it had been the day before. The sun was out, warming their faces and lighting everything with a soft glow.

Jerry called out for a taxi as they entered the more crowded streets. There weren't many people outside, but still enough for a potential hiccup in their plan. They entered the taxi and the driver gave them a skeptical look.

"We don't serve androids anymore," he grumbled, pointing at the sign on his driver-display.

"It’s an emergency, sir." Jerry insisted. They did not have time for stalling. "We need to get to the border."

The driver looked at them curiously but turned to the road in front of him, pulling out from the parking spot.

Ralph held tightly around his arm the entire trip. His expression was strangely calm as Jerry scanned him and saw that his stress level was nearing 80%. He was sure his own stress level was also skyrocketing, but he calmed himself by saying that they had made it this far, and it was only one step left until they were free.

They arrived at the border control almost exactly 20 minutes later. Fear blossomed in both their chests but they swallowed it down. 

An advantage of having been a working android was that they got paid. Not as much as their human counterparts, but a reasonable amount anyway. Jerry could easily pay off the slightly overpriced taxi ride to the border without going in debt.

The border control building seemed intimidating, and Jerry could see that Ralph’s stress level was ever rising. “It will be okay,” he reassured. He could pass easily as a human since his LED was concealed by a hat, but Ralph was unlucky in that department. Not only did he still have his old clothes, but the scarring on his face was also something only an android could get, with the striking blue color indicating clotting of thirium.

He took Ralph’s hand in his own and approached the tall glass door that would determine their future. Once inside, Jerry took a deep breath. `so far, so good` he told himself as he exhaled again.

“Jerry!” a woman yelled from behind them. Jerry scanned the area and spotted Kara and Alice by the toilets, along with Luther who held Alice’s hand protectively. Jerry smiled and started walking over to them, only to realize that Ralph had let go of his hand.

He turned around and saw a guard yelling at Ralph. His gun was risen to point straight ahead at the android’s head. Ralph looked scared, no, terrified. His stress levels rose to 95% and his twitches became even more prominent as he held his hands up to protect himself now that he didn’t carry a knife anymore.

Jerry quickly waltzed between them, stepping in front of Ralph to keep him from doing something he would regret later. “No androids are allowed in the building” the guard notified him and stared daggers in Ralph’s head.

“He’s my assistant. We’re here to meet someone, not to cross the border. It will only be but a moment” The guard seemed hesitant but backed away from them. However, he let them know that if the android even made contact with another human, he would get kicked out immediately. Jerry gave the guard a knowing nod and took Ralph’s hand. He held on tighter this time so he wouldn’t trail off again.

Kara smiled warmly at them as they approached. Alice seemed slightly frightened at Ralph but tried to approach him. He looked up at Jerry as if to ask for permission to talk to them.

Ralph stood in his friend’s shadow, unsure if he should approach or the other way around. He didn’t want to frighten them. They were friends after all, and Ralph would never hurt his friends.

Alice walked cautiously towards him, and he crouched down to seem less threatening. Once Alice was in his arms, he hugged back as if he was never letting go.

Jerry took another visual photo to capture the moment and uploaded it to his cloud.

Jerry, or Jeremy, as Ralph had called him, approached them with another woman. Jerry felt the connection to his hivemind tingle inside his head as he realized it was one of the Jerrys that had worked at Pirate’s Cove.

“Rose, we need to take them with us over the border,” Kara commented to the woman. “We can’t leave them here, or they’ll get killed!” Alice left Ralph’s side and ran over to hug Rose.

“I hope my brother doesn’t mind having six androids in his house” Rose joked, hugging Alice back. She looked between the two Jerrys and then to Ralph, who had clung to his Jerry like a child. “William is usually very inviting, but I don’t think he expected an extra 4 androids.”

“Do we have a plan on how to cross the border without being detected? They are doing thermal scans to find androids,” Kara pointed out. 6 out of 7 of them were androids, so the probability of them getting through was slim to none.

“I spoke to one of the guards earlier and he said he knew an alternative route we could take,” Jeremy discreetly gestured to one of the guards over at the thermal scans. “He gave us the codeword ivory. When you reach the end of the queue, say the code and he will escort you out the back.”

A sudden concern rippled through Jerry’s mind. Ralph would stick out and would potentially be pulled from the line by a guard if he saw the android’s scars or uniform.  
Kara, Luther, and Alice went first since they looked the most human out of the bunch. That was if you excluded the actual human in the group. The rest of them watched anxiously, with the inner knowledge that something could potentially go wrong.

They all calmed down once they saw the guard nod and lead them into a side room, away from the scanner. Jeremy proposed Jerry the idea that Ralph was to go with Rose so that they could pose as twins for more believability. Jerry quickly listed at least 15 reasons why that was a bad idea.

Rose and Jeremy went next. As expected, everything went well. Now it was their turn.

They had barely entered the queue when they got pulled aside by a different guard. Both his and Ralph’s stress levels went drastically up. “Are you with them?” the guard pointed to Rose and Jeremy, who watched them with concern written all over their faces. Jerry nodded and desperately felt the need to hold Ralph’s hand, but pushed the feeling away.

“Come with me.” The guard led them to the rest of their group, who were waiting in the staff room. He held onto Jerry’s wrist for a brief moment.

\--Second door to the left. The code is 9-22-15-18-25. Have a safe trip--

Before he was able to question the guard about seemingly being an android in disguise, he closed the door behind them. They looked around at the uncannily empty breakroom.

“Second door to the left” Jerry said under his breath. “Second door to the left” he announced to the group, walking over to the door. They followed suit, curious glances buzzing between them. He viewed the message displayed on his visual screen and typed the code into the code pad.

The door unlocked with a loud click, filling the room with momentary sound. It was a sound of freedom.

They made it over the border, all of them exhaling in relief at the same time. They hugged each other and some even wept tears of joy.

A man approached them, which Jerry assumed was Rose’s brother. He greeted them and introduced himself as William. Jerry got pulled out of the group by a light tug at his sleeve. Ralph gave him a nervous look before dragging him a few meters away from the others.

“Close your eyes. Ralph wants to try something.” Jerry closed his eyes only to moments later feel satin soft lips on his own for just a brief second. He felt himself lean forwards, but the kiss ended quickly, too quick. He opened his eyes again and looked down at the other android.

Ralph hid his face is his cape and fumbled nervously with his hands. Jerry reached out for him and did the only thing he knew would calm the other down. He held him close, hands going under the cape to wrap his hands around Ralph’s waist, and rubbed a reassuring hand up and down his back. “Did Jerry like it?”

Jerry let out a light chuckle. Of course, he had liked it! The only thing he didn’t like was how short it was. “Very much” he leaned down to rest his forehead against the other’s, grinning in happiness.

“Can Ralph tell you something?”

“Of course,” 

“Ralph, he…. I…I love you” Jerry was taken aback, though he probably shouldn’t have been. Still, he found the beating of his synthetic heart overbearing.

He had never been told someone had loved him, except for children who didn’t know the true meaning of the words. He thought the words were too important to toss around like empty wows, but he was happy to use the words correctly.

“I love you too. I will forever, for as long as you’ll have me.” He realized it sounded more like they were exchanging wows at their wedding, instead of newfound mutual love. 3 weeks where they had built their relationship up from strangers to partners, if that was what they considered their relationship status to be. He didn’t want to put a label on it right away.

Rose’s brother, William, cleared his throat which made them snap out of their happy little bubble.

They saw the entire group were staring at them. There were mixed reactions, but luckily, they were all positive. Kara had a huge grin on her face, the same with Rose and Luther.

Jeremy blushed furiously since their hivemind was still connected and he felt whatever Jerry felt. And good RA9 was there a lot of emotions going on, but he had turned it off as quickly as he realized what they were doing.

Ralph did not pay them any mind and instead whispered “Let’s be free together,” into Jerry’s coat. It came out too muffled to be heard by anyone else but Jerry, which made it feel even more intimate.

“Hate to break it to you guys, but some of us don’t do well in the cold.” William nodded over to the car he had parked in the big lot.  
They barely had enough space for all of them, but Rose blessed her brother for bringing his fully seated mini-van. Rose and William got seated in the front, the Jerrys and Ralph in the middle and Luther, Kara, and Alice in the back.

“So, how did you two meet?” Kara leaned over the back of their seats, watching them with a content smile.

“Some humans chased him out of the house he was living in, so he wandered the streets alone for a few hours before coming to Pirate’s cove. We accidentally gave him quite a scare when we first saw him, as we weren’t expecting anyone and thought it was humans coming to get us again. You can imagine it like the time we met you guys.” Jerry thought their first meeting had been like a cliché zombie scene from a movie.

“There was just something about him that made me want to protect him. I don’t know if it’s his childlike behavior or our shared trauma, but there was immediately a bond between us”

“So, why did you run off?” 

“The police. They are going through every home and building in Detroit in search of androids. Some Jerrys were captured, but we managed to escape.” He had watched the other Jerrys being dragged away by the police. Some of them had sacrificed themselves to save the others, but not many survived.

“There were 4 of us when we started, but we got separated.”

“Luckily, I still had Ralph, who helped patch me up and made a tent we could live in for the time being. I met Jerry…Jeremy” He corrected himself. “And he told me that you guys were safe. Ralph was overjoyed to hear the news.”

“Has he given all of you different names?”

“Yeah,” He recalled the memory of when Ralph had sat down in front of them, completely still with furrowed brows, saying `no that won’t work` over and over again until he had the three names completely thought through. Jerry had asked why he didn’t get a new name, but the other android had just said that he was Jerry, no one else, as if it was obvious. “In the group, we had Jeremy, James, and Jacob. I think it’s adorable!”

He gazed down at the man in his lap, beaming at the peaceful expression he had. He felt like he could have died of happiness right this instant, as he had never been this joyous before, even with the hundreds of children he had met during his operational days.

“I got thirium in the back,” William commented, pointing with vague accuracy to the small crate under Luther’s seat. Jerry thanked him as Luther pulled out a bottle of the blue liquid from a crater, handing it to the android.

“Ralph, sunshine, wake up,” Jerry cupped Ralph’s damaged cheek, his hand fitting surprisingly well in the dent of his jaw. Ralph made no attempt to move or open his eyes but rather smiled to signal he was awake. “We have some thirium that you need to drink” Jerry gave the bottle to Ralph, who chugged it down in a single swing. He took the time to scan him until his thirium level reached an acceptable point.

\------------------------------

It didn’t take long before they arrived at William’s house. It wasn’t much, but they could definitely see it become a home with some adjustments. William unlocked the house and proposed that they could stay for as long as they wanted to, as long as they helped around the house.

Ralph had immediately taken action when he saw the dried-up plants and succulents in the windowsill. “Gardening android” Jerry had explained when he saw William’s confused expression. William got some clean and dry clothes for them, which was a great improvement to the scruffy clothes they previously had. Ralph got the fluffiest, biggest, and coziest hoodie William could find, making him squeal in happiness and hugging the man.

Over the past weeks, they had settled in nicely. Alice could finally play with other kids as she had so much desired, and Kara and Luther got jobs at a grocery store down the street. Jeremy had fallen into the entertainment business again, but this time at a library, reading books and telling stories to children and adults alike.

Ralph and Jerry were inseparable, to absolutely no one’s surprise. They tended to the house while the others were at work, cooking, cleaning, doing grocery runs, and tending to William’s suffering plants.

“These are gardenias! You need to take care of them properly or they’ll die!” Ralph had made sure to give him a very thorough rundown on how to take care of the plants, along with Wikipedia like information about each of them. William just ended up admitting Ralph to the task, as he deemed himself a not-very-flowery-person.

Jerry did most of the cooking in the house. First, it was because Kara had refused Ralph to do it after the whole burnt rodent incident, but after a while, she had learned he was not a terrible cook. After some practice, he could manage to make some basic dishes like pasta, salads, and pizza, but also a wild array of desserts, which Jerry might be the one to blame for.

Since they were androids, they didn’t eat, but they enjoyed the experience of sitting around the dinner table talking about their day. Jerry and Ralph always sat next to each other and held hands under the table. It was a simple, but significant gesture, signaling “I’m here with you, we’re safe here”.

Daffodils bloomed under the receding masses of snow. Jerry had found his partner out in the snow several times, admiring the yellow plants. He remembered how Ralph had said they reminded him of Alice and how she would have liked his flowers. She had on several occasions brought back seeds from plants she had found around school, as well as bought from the store.

It hadn’t taken long before he had made his own little greenhouse, sporting everything from bell peppers to herbs for homemade tea. He couldn’t drink the tea, but Rose seemed to like them, so he continued making them as thanks for helping them over the border.

He had adjusted well to living with two other humans when he understood they were not a threat. However, when other people were around, he tended to stay in the shadow and avoid conversation. That was unless they complimented his flowers.

There were barely any emotional outbursts anymore, as Jerry was a master at calming him once he sensed something was wrong. He was programmed to detect these small emotional changes, but he wanted to convince himself that he understood Ralph on an emotional level. Everything could be a trigger, so there was no way they could just isolate him to keep him safe.

Jerry trusted him to be alone but encouraged being social with his new family. This lead to routines that they would stick to. Some days he would withdraw himself to his garden where he didn’t want anyone to interact with him unless he permitted them. Some days he would play with Alice for hours without showing any signs of his bipolar behaviors.

They spent a lot of days relaxing in front of the TV or playing games. Alice, Ralph, Jerry, and Jeremy had filled several drawers of drawings and William’s fridge was completely stuffed with the things. Jerry and Jeremy would draw pictures from fairy tales, while Ralph and Alice drew their family and flowers.

And some days Jerry and Ralph would use the guest room if they wanted a private moment. They would talk quietly for hours until they entered sleep mode. They didn’t need to sleep, but there was just something about holding each other while being completely vulnerable.

Jerry would wrap his arms around the other android, resting his head in the nook of Ralph’s neck, muttering sweet nothings and promises into his ear.

Ralph would surprise him with kisses and encouraging their first-time interfacing. It was an intimate moment as they shared their memories. Not just the good ones, but the bad ones too.

They would cry, laugh, kiss, and cuddle. It was nice to share what they had experienced in life without having to use their words because it didn’t lead to misunderstandings and uncertainty.

It would display their feelings and thoughts just as intensely and raw as they meant them. The constant internal screaming of the phrase “I love you with everything I have, and you'll have me for as long as I'm alive," made their hearts flutter in unison.

Now they were safe, out of trouble, and sheltered. They didn’t need to worry about what tomorrow would bring, or how to survive another day. But the most important part was that they had a family, and they had each other.

They had each other, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> A second part to the series will be out in a few days, which has a more sinister tone to it. If you want flower crowns, Disney movies, psychological horror, and torture, feel free to check it out! (I understand if you don't tho xD)


End file.
